What Truly Happened in Harry's Mind After the War?
by Carlyn858
Summary: What truly happened after the war? How did the world, and Harry deal with the trauma, and everything changing? There are so many unanswered questions. What would have truely made Harry happiest after the war? There's only one answer.


Harry only ever wanted a family. He just wanted someone to love him. He was buried up to his eyeballs in money, but that didn't matter to him. He was famous, and could have all the benefits from this, but this didn't matter. He wanted, and needed his family and friends.

They helped him survive, not just the dangerous things he did from ages 11–17, but to survive life. He was alone, and having Ron, Hermione, Hedwig, Hagrid and the rest of the Weasley's helped him stay grounded, and to remember that there is something worth fighting for, and someone worth fighting for.

In my mind, I like to think that the majority of the seventh years went back for 8th year. Imagine it: New rooms put on for them in each house, sleeping in the same rooms, helping each other though nightmares and the like. I know Harry would blame himself for the deaths and destruction, and I know Ginny and the others would be the ones to smack some sense into him, and tell him,

"Harry, it isn't your fault."

And I think that's so important.

8th year would be a breeze. No worrying about getting killed, focusing on NEWT's and Hermione loving every minute. Started up the DA again and the old members helping new ones, their coins now a token of honor. Renaming it the HA, for Hogwarts Army.

Everyone would help to rebuild their beloved castle just like before, no ones really going to like new smells, uncracked concrete or non-dusty corridors, so they would build it just like before. They would have a memorial service, which Harry I know, Would not like to speak, modest as always, until the Weasley's begged his and George picked him up and dropped him at the podium, to deliver a small, short very stuttery speech, and them turn bright red at the applause and cheering. A family member from each deceased would them go up and slowly start to encribe their loved ones names on a big piece of rubble; a new monument, and there would be not a dry eye in the house.

I can just see Harry going sassy again as reporters hound Ginny with questions as a million picture had captured the two in a kiss. Hermione and Ron being as adorable as ever together, Molly almost having having kittens at the news.

Bill notices an alone Harry outside breathing heavily and seeing the warning signs that Harry's been triggered into an anxiety attack and grasping his arm and telling him to 'breath Harry breath, it's okay, your safe." And sitting with him until he's calm.

George starts growling closer to Harry because suddenly he understands so much better and he realises that this kid knows, too, what it feels like to feel so alone, they have many conversations about this. Harry smiles for one of the first times since the battle.

Ron keeps track of how much food Harry's eating so on the days when Harry can only manage to push food around his plate, Ron makes sure to give him tea all day and asks his mum to make one of Harry's favourites for dinner.

Charlie and Harry were taking a walk down a road, and once again reporters manage to find them and Charlie getting fed up with the reporters who always mob Harry everywhere he goes, and grabs a camera from a bloke who won't stop snapping pictures and chucking it into a fountain. Harry and Charlie have a good, real laugh about this later.

Percy fidgeting awkwardly next to Harry on the couch, not quite able to meet Harry's eyes and apologising for that letter he knows Ron told him about.

One time Hermione turns Harry around from escaping outside.

"Look me in the eye Harry, I'm telling you right now, it's okay not to be okay." Harry turns away outside not knowing whether to be grateful or or annoyed because he suspects that she's been researching whatever the hell's happening to him.

Ginny decided to let Harry have his space, but knowing where to insert herself right into that space so he can't shut himself down and push everyone away because she'll be damned if he thinks she's going to put up with that.

Luna finding his at once of the many parties he's expected to attend and asking his, "do you suppose you'd rather be here or stuck on the bottom of the Hogwarts lake surrounded by extremely aggressive plimpies?" In such a solemn voice that Harry can't help but laugh.

Harry takes a visit down to the school has a talk with Mcgonagall. She takes note of the circles under his eyes.

"Potter, may up I suggest you take a trip down to the hospital wing before you leave so Madame Pomfrey can give you something to help you sleep?" She asks in the softest voice possible.

Hagrid invited Harry over for tea and just letting the boy sit outside in silence, Fang head of his knee as Hagrid works in his vegetable garden.

Neville asks Harry if it would be okay if he comes along with him to see teddy sometime. So during he next visit they end up sitting on the floor in Andromeda's lounge of a cloudy afternoon, these three orphans, playing pretend with stuffed animals shaped like wolves, dogs and lions.

Harry being so grateful in the end, and hugs everyone who helped him cope with his PTSD, and everyone is so glad that he helped them too.

I like to think that Ginny and Harry would flat together, and same with Ron and Hermione. Them going on Quadruple dates with Luna and Rolf, and Neville and Hannah. Harry would give money to a reluctant Molly and Arthur, for all their help and they rebuild The Burrow, just like before.

Harry donating and making Black houses into homes for werewolves and homeless/neglected wizard/with children, who don't have a safe home to return to. Werewolves integrating into society, now accepted.

Harry helping finish the job of rounding up death eaters, but turns to teaching. The only reason he didn't do professional Quiddich, is because flying was one of the only things he loved to do and wouldn't get hounded by reporters; ruining the game for him.

Him and Neville being teachers, teaching what they love.

Someone tell me why Harry didn't grow up to be the best Defense Against Dark Arts professor Hogwarts has ever known. What is up with this 'he becomes an auror crap?' Harry would have loved being a teacher and watching his students improve throughout the years. Revamping the curriculum because if he could teach kids as a child himself how to cast a patronus, perhaps everything they think of as only NEWTs levels and beyond really just weren't taught well before.

Making him become an auror just makes him continue the fight he was forced into as a child and didn't enjoy, Harry enjoyed teaching the DA. Why wouldn't he chase after doing something he loves with his life? And then he'd be able to train the next generation to make sure that they can protect the world, too.

I can just picture Professors Potter and Longbottom joking about students and the other teachers during meals, playing mini pranks on Headmistress McGonagall, who'd purse her lips and remind them that they were adults, then look away before they could catch the twinkle in her eye. All the students would either have a massive crush on them or admire them or both. Harry is the only teacher capable of taming Teddy (who became known as the prank king, comparable to the Weasley twins) and eventually James, Al, and Lily. He develops connections with each of his students and teaches them according to the way he's noticed they learn best and his classroom becomes a usual hangout for students, as he's always got food and a "lame dad joke" that everyone secretly loves.

Okay, this now officially drives me nuts because this would have made SO MUCH SENSE. And not only because of Harry's temperament. Yes, he would have LOVED teaching DADA, but do you know who else wanted to teach DADA? Tom Riddle. Voldemort cursed the position so no one could stay for over a year, and JK Rowling said that the curse broke upon his death. It would have brought the Prophecy's plot line to full circle, because it shouldn't have been anyone other than Harry who became the first un-cursed DADA professor. It would have been just another part Harry vanquished.

And how important would it be to the students as well, and to him being able to progress with a comfortable, normal life? Because every witch/ wizard in the UK goes through Hogwarts. The first year after the war, he starts, and the students all come home at Christmas or in the summer and their parents are all 'WOW you've been taught by HARRY POTTER what was he like?" And all these students who are totally over it already like "I don't know, just… he's just Professor Potter. He's just Harry. He makes shit jokes and hands out chocolate in lessons. He's just a really great guy."

And over the years it stops being people yelling 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived' in the streets. He goes in to Diagon Alley with his family and everyone's like 'Oh my god, Sir! Hi! Look, it's Professor Potter!' And no-one wants to know how it felt to die or what vanquishing Voldemort was like- they want to tell him how they're doing, and chat with him about how they want to go into the Aurors or Dragon taming, or what they're doing now. They want one of their favourite teachers to meet their kids, reminisce about old lessons.

But of course, everyone still knows it's Harry Potter. And it becomes like a thing among the students, whenever anyone feels low on confidence or like they'll never achieve things in life, and someone'll cut in like 'Of course you can. Harry defeated the greatest Dark Wizard in memory, and he's a massive dork who's a little bit frightened of his wife and kids, still trips over the trick step, didn't get the date he wanted to the Yule Ball and spills pumpkin juice all over his robes regularly. He's human just like you, and if he could do that, you can sure as hell make the NEWT class for potions if that's what you want."

Like Harry and Neville being constant reminders to all their students that heroes are just people- just real, normal, faulty people.

And then can we also have Ginny Weasley, taking some time off from playing professional Quidditch so she comes to do a few years as the flying coach. And her first year Harry goes down to the pitch with a few of the 7th years he has under his wing, and Ginny being, as always, vaguely terrifying but in an incredibly attractive way. And all these 7th years just gaping at her like 'Woah. You are married to her?!" And Harry just massively smug like 'Yeah, I know right?'

19 years later.

The scar on his forehead had not pained Harry for 19 years, but other scars twinge everyday. They age him, cramp his movement, stare at him from the mirror. They remind his that the present is shaped by the past.

The scars show when he comes home to an empty house with no note two weeks after the wedding and begins to panic, because if Ginny is gone, she could be dead. They show when he tries to discuss dividing chores with her and simultaneously a responsibility for everything and a resentment at doing anything.

They show when he stares at his newborn son for the first time, and feels an echo of Remus' impulse to run away. He may not be a werewolf, but he is too old (inside) and to poor (of spirit) too dangerous to touch his warrior hands to these fragile fingers.

When little James lies to his for the first time, and the reprimand sticks in his throat, Harry may as well be in fifth year staring at his bleeding hand. When Albus comes in from the yard clutching his forehead, Harry freezes for a moment before realising that his son had a bride, not a curse scar. When Lily Luna screams because she sees a spider, Harry manages to squash it, but promptly disappears to the kitchen to calm himself with a dose of chocolate.

His children never write lines, they never wear hand me downs, they never get scalded for breaking things with accidental magic or get left alone at unfamiliar train stations. They don't take family camping trips. They do go to the Quidditch World Cup, but Harry refuses to get ticket to the top box.

Scars come in handy, Dumbledore once said, but Harry is not so sure. For sometimes they make the past seem more real than the present. Even when the scars do not ache, they remain to remind him of the struggle and fear that was his first 20 years.

Even when all is well, he can hardly believe it to be so.

Family, is what would have made Harry happiest.

Note: I think this is the reason I was so confused to the name 'Albus Severus Potter' They didn't deserve to have namesakes. He forgave Snape and Dumbledore. I really don't know how he managed to find it in himself to do this, both of them treated him like crap, and didn't really deserve his forgiveness. However, just imagine this:

The last Potter is born. It's another girl, they couldn't be happier. Her name? Ruby Molly Potter. After Hagrid, Harry's first friend, and one who opened the Wizarding world to his eyes, and Molly, the only mother Harry knew growing up, one who didn't care that he was the famous 'Harry Potter' but saw him as a unloved, malnourished boy, and her first thought was to feed him and give him a family. The Weasley's were rich you see, but not with money, but love.

Can you imagine the tears welling up in the half-giant's eyes, as he learns of the namesake? This big, almost scary man crying and hugging the third time over father as Harry tries to put all the gratitude, love and warmth into that hug, because Hagrid was one of the only adults in Harry's life who looked out for him with zero ulterior motifs, he literally just cared about Harry because he was a generally nice person and he deserves some recognition for that!?


End file.
